Just Dance 2014/Beta Elements
Name *The name for the game was originally Just Dance 5, as there are some placeholder images with "JD5" on them, and the main folder for the game is titled "jd5". Additionally, on a website for a game conference, the game logo that was supposed to say "Just Dance 2014" was read as "Just Dance 5" instead. Demo *The game was originally supposed to have a demo, as there is an unused Extras square with the words "Not available in demo version" that can be found in the files of . Ui home cover extras.png|The unused Extras square Unknown Dancers *A male dancer in a red splatter suit with spikes and yellow shoes appears on the PAL boxart, on the UK website, and on the Soundless Quiz, but not in the game. Some people have unofficially dubbed him as a dancer for Treasure by Bruno Mars. In a picture there is the duet partner that confirm that its in beta version and its a duet song in JD2014. He also looks similar to the male dancer from Candy, and has been suspected to be a beta dancer for that. *A dancer with a disco ball head appears in Mash-Ups and makes a minor appearance in Gentleman but is not seen with his own dance routine in the game. He is however an avatar that is available for purchase, and the most expensive thing to buy in the whole game for 500 Mojo coins. Some people unofficial dubbed him as the dancer Just Dance by Lady Gaga as a Sweat or Extreme version. This was proven wrong later, due to the Feb. DLC, Just Dance Sweat, which showed a completely different coach. This assumption is probably based on the fact that the mirror ball is a recurring theme in the music video. The dancer's pictogram color is usually light blue, but, in C'mon sweat mashup, this same dancer has two differently colored pictograms, the first one is light blue and the second one is light green for unknown reasons. Another strange thing is that, in all the Mashups, there's always a disco ball in the middle of the background: this may refer to this unknown dancer. Also, he makes a cameo in the background of Happy, but with a magenta outfit instead of the blue and red one. **He also appears in Just Dance 2015 with a magenta hat, when there is a new Community Remix contest. **He also makes a cameo in the Just Dance Harlem Shake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=15&v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ *A male dancer wearing a hat with spikes, a blue jacket, a black vest, blue jeans, black shoes, and a black glove appears in the background of the Just Dance 2014 Websitehttp://just-dance-thegame.ubi.com/jd-portal/en-AU/just-dance-2014/wii/%7CWebsit. Like the red suited dancer, he doesn't appear in the game. He looks similar to the dancer from The Other Side, and has been suggested to be for an alternate mode for that song. However, Ubisoft confirmed he was a promotional figure, not an actual dancer. *An unknown female coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines; after exploring the files, it has been proven that she was meant to be for Man Down by Rihanna. *In the Announcement trailer, a male dancer with a yellow outfit black glove red headband appears very briefly-almost to the point where you can't see it-in the trailer. The same goes for a male dancer similar in appearance to Should I Stay Or Should I Go. The dancers appear at the same moment, around 0:54. **They do also make an appearance in front of the Green Screen on a computer (to the far right) in the Harlem Shake videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ made by the Just Dance team and uploaded to their official YouTube account. This could imply that the two dancers were going to be in a Duet routine or a Battle between most likely unused songs. Some people have unofficially dubbed them as the dancers for Beat It by Michael Jackson or Paradise by Coldplay. Unknown Male Dancer.png Unknown Dancer.png|Unknown Dancer Disco_ball_head dancer.png|The Disco Ball Head Dancer MandownCoach.png|Proof that Man Down was going to be in Just Dance 2014 Jd2014betaannouncedancer2.jpg|Beta Dancers in the Announcement Trailer Avatars *''Night Boat To Cairo'' was going to have an avatar for P3.https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 *P1 from Somethin' Stupid was originally going to have an avatar returning from Just Dance 4; however, it never appeared in the final release of the game. *''A-Punk's avatar from ''Just Dance 4 was going to make an appearance in the game as well, although, it was later removed. *''Sympathy For The Devil'' originally had a different avatar. *A lot of songs from this game had beta avatars: ** Just Dance was going to have a different avatar without a ponytail and with longer hair. ** P2 from ''Just A Gigolo'''' had the same eye outline as [[Rich Girl|''Rich Girl]].'' ** [[Turn Up the Love|''Turn Up the Love]]'' had a different outline and it has a different colored bandanna. ** P1 from [[Limbo|''Limbo]]'' originally didn't had a tie. ** [[Blame It on the Boogie|''Blame It on the Boogie]]'' is missing his collar. ** [[Maria|''Maria]]'s ''hair was shorter. ** [[I Kissed a Girl|''I Kissed a Girl]]'s avatar'' was going to have a hair tie instead of a bow. ** [[Careless Whisper|''Careless Whisper]]'s avatar was using different shades of sunglasses Apunkp2justdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Beta A-Punk Avatar (P2) SS HD Avatar.png|Beta Somethin' Stupid Avatar (P1) Nightboattocariojustdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Beta Night Boat To Cairo Avatar (possibly P3) SFD_Beta_Avatar.jpg|Beta Sympathy For The Devil avatar JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|Beta Just Dance Avatar Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatars Game Features *As already said above, Just Dance DJ was going to be featured in the game, but it was inexplicably removed. *Medleys were going to reappear in the game. Songs Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * The song has various Beta pictograms. AlfonsoSigoriniBetaPicto1.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 1 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram2.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 2 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram3.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 3 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram4.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 4 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram5.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 5 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram6.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 6 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram7.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 7 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram8.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta Pictogram 8 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram9.png|Alfonso Signorini Beta pictogram 9 All I Want for Christmas Is You * Some files for All I Want for Christmas Is You were found in the files of the game as well as in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 for mashups and party masters respectively. Alliwant_coach_1.png Alliwant.jpg Alliwantforcrithsmasisyou guessed.png -02 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (0000189a)|All I Want For Chirstmas Is You Extraction 1 from 2015's files. -01 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (00001887)|All I Want For Christmas Is You Extraction 2 from 2015's files. American Girl * American Girl was supposed to have a sky blue glowy outline instead of a thick blue and white solid outline. This is visible in some Beta screenshots and in the menu icon. Americangirldlc.jpg|Beta outline for American Girl Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In * The hug wasn't counted as a Gold Move in the preview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwtO_jYZgc8 * In some preview pictures, the routine has uncoloured pictograms (green for P1 and red for P2, the default pictogram colours) JD2014 Screenshot Aquarius WiiU 1080p-2tcm30113885.jpg|''Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In'' beta (Different coloured pictograms) ]] Careless Whisper * In the Announcement trailer, the On-Stage version can briefly be seen at 1:20, but the coaches wear different coloured clothes: the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. Strangely, about eight seconds later in the trailer, the they appear again with the color scheme seen in the final version. 552px-BETA DANCER OF CARELESS WHISPER OSM.png|On-Stage mode's coaches beta colour sheme. C'mon * Just like Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In, in some pictures the pictograms have default colours Cmonjd2014.jpg|''C'mon'' beta (Different coloured pictograms) Copacabana * Copacabana by Barry Manilow (covered in-game) was supposed to be on the game.https://soundcloud.c om/steve-ouimette/copacabana It was cut due to unknown reasons. However, this song is now officially part of tracklist on . Danse (Pop Version) * The coach looks different in its concept art: she has longer hair and no jacket. DanseConcept.jpg|Beta Danse coach Feel So Right * The coach was originally going to be wearing blue instead of red, as seen in Blurred Lines's background. Feel So Right Beta Color Scheme.png|Beta colour scheme Feel This Moment * In this song's Just Dance Now files, there are 2 beta pictograms which are in different colors. Feel this moment beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Feel thsi moment beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Flashdance... What A Feeling * The song has an unused Gold Move and 2 Beta pictograms. Instead, Gold Move 3 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. Flashdance Unused Gold Move.png|Flashdance unused gold move Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 2.png|Flashdance Beta Pictogram 1 Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (not golden) Follow The Leader * The song has 8 Beta pictograms. Some have different colors, possibly meaning she wasn't going to change color schemes during the routine. Follow the leader beta picto 1!.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictogram 1 Follow the leader beta picto 2.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictogram 2 Follow the leader beta picto 3.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictogram 3 Follow the leader beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictograms 4, 5 & 6 Follow the leader beta picto 7.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictogram 7 Follow the leader beta picto 8.png|Follow The Leader Beta Pictogram 8 Gentleman * The song has a Beta pictogram. Gentleman beta picto.png|''Gentleman's beta pictogram ''Ghostbusters * P4 from Ghostbusters was meant to be in a darker shade of green, as seen in an early screenshot. Beta version.jpg|Darker skin tone of P4 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * The song has some unused pictograms. Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram7.png|Beta pictogram 7 I Kissed a Girl * The song's Gold Moves weren´t counted as Gold Moves, like Pound The Alarm. IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) I Need Your Love * The song had a different square; it can be seen in the shop. * Two beta pictograms for the song can be found in the Just Dance Now files. INEED.jpg|Beta square found in the shop I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms In The Summertime * P2, P3, and P4 from were originally going to have different colored gloves, as seen when selecting your dancer in the dancer selection screen for the song and on the song's square; P2's glove was going to be yellow, P3's glove was going to be red, and P4's glove was going to be light pink. * All of the coaches originally had green outlines instead of pink outlines, as seen in a screenshot. In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry 168538.jpg|Beta outlines It's You * It's You had a different Mashup icon, which has been found in the files. The background is blue with three black silhouettes. Itsyouswtmu.jpg|Beta It's You Sweat Mashup icon I Will Survive * The routine originally had a different song square, as seen in an early screenshot. ** Also, in the same screenshot, it is seen that the dancer was supposed to have a purple glove instead of a cyan one. BetaIWillSurviveHighScores-0.jpg|Beta square as seen in this screenshot Just Dance * In an early avatar, it was shown that the dancer originally had longer hair and had no ponytail. JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|The coach's Beta look (seen in the early avatar) ''Limbo *''Limbo has a total of 26 Beta pictograms. One of them actually appears in the routine, but the used one has more empty room between the feet and the pictogram slide. Limbo beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Limbo beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Limbo beta pictos 3 4 5 6 7.png|Beta pictograms 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 Limbo beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Limbo beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 Limbo beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 Limbo beta pictos 11 12.png|Beta pictograms 11 and 12 Limbo beta pictos 13 14 15 16.png|Beta pictograms 13, 14, 15 and 16 Limbo beta picto 17.png|Beta pictogram 17 Limbo beta picto 18.png|Beta pictogram 18 Limbo beta picto 19.png|Beta pictogram 19 Limbo beta pictos 20 21.png|Beta pictograms 20 and 21 Limbo beta picto 22.png|Beta pictogram 22 Limbo beta pictos 23 24.png|Beta pictograms 23 and 24 Limbo beta picto 25.png|Beta pictogram 25 Limbo beta picto 26.png|Beta pictogram 26 Love Boat * Love Boat was going to have a different choreography, as shown in the Just Dance Now files. Betaloveboat.png|Beta Love Boat choreography Man Down * As already mentioned above, Man Down by Rihanna was meant to be part of Just Dance 2014, however it was removed due to unknown reasons. The dancer does appear in Blurred Lines' background. MandownCoach.png|Proof that Man Down was going to be in Just Dance 2014 ManDownBLVGAMEPLAY.png|Man Down's gameplay later discovered in , although the dancer's color scheme and the background are changed. **With the use of a hacked Wii, instead of We Can't Stop appearing in the shop, there is a song called Dummy, and if you were to download it, you would just get an empty dancer square. This was removed later on. Trailers *In the Announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of Careless Whisper can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. Strangely, about eight seconds later in the trailer, the choreography reappears but the dancers are wearing the clothes seen in the final game. *In the same trailer, a male dancer with a yellow outfit black glove red headband appears very briefly-almost to the point where you can't see it-in the trailer. The same goes for a male dancer similar in appearance to Should I Stay Or Should I Go. The dancers appear at the same moment, around 0:54. **They do also make an appearance in front of the Green Screen on a computer (to the far right) in the Harlem Shake videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ made by the Just Dance team and uploaded to their official YouTube account. This could imply that the two dancers were going to be in a Duet routine or a Battle between most likely unused songs. Some people have unofficially dubbed them as the dancers for Beat It by Michael Jackson or Paradise by Coldplay. Visual Effects *The game featured the same Gold Move sound and Menu music as . *The point system (X, OK, GOOD, PERFECT and YEAH!) received better animation in the final game. As seen in early previews for the game, the scoring text was completely still instead of "bouncing" like in the final game. *The obtained stars and Wii-mote calibrations (Wii and Wii U versions only) did not originally "dance" in rhythm to the music in the final cut of the game. *Originally, the scoring would've featured a black bar between the player name and the actual scoring. This design idea ended up being used in and , albeit with multi-colored bars. *One of the default player names were going to be "Chipsy", as seen in an early screenshot. *Initially the star bar was different,it was with 2D bigger bars one above the other. They can be seen in the short gameplay thumbnail of Danse (Pop version). *The color of the World Dance Floor was in a darker shade of purple. *Mojo coins were going to have a different design. *Party Master Mode was originally going to have a different design, and some different captions for dance moves. **Note also that the caption was used for the Extreme version of Call Me Maybe, who never appears in Mashups and Party Masters of the final game. ** There was also a "Strike The Pose" button, like in Puppet Masters. *The original Mojo Coins were supposed to have different colors. *As already mentioned above, an unused Extras square can be found in the files of Just Dance Wii U. Ui home cover extras.png|The unused Extras square BetaStarBars.jpg|Beta Star Bars and point system BetaIWillSurviveHighScores.jpg|Screenshot showing the beta default name "Chipsy" and I Will Survive's beta square and glove color Beta menu of choreos.png Ubi WiiUGPPM.jpg|Beta Party Master; notice the presence of the Strike The Pose button and different captions Ubi Mojos.jpg|Beta Mojo Coins Betamojocoins.jpg References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2014